


В мире полно волков [There are Wolves in the World]

by Katherine93



Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cameron Klein - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Werewolf Character - Freeform, POV Multiple, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, this is probably more like you were expecting from a werewolf AU, Альтернативная реальность - Мир без суперспособностей, Альтернативная реальность - оборотни, Альтернативная реальность - современность, Оборотень Стив, Похищение, Устоявшиеся отношения, жестокость, счастливый финал, физическое насилие
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Иногда, как бы далеко ты не убежал, прошлое все равно тебя нагонит.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893844
Kudos: 11





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are Wolves in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809254) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Я написал(а) первую часть истории за день, только ради того, чтобы как-то совместить шутку из фильма Мэла Брукса и Стаки. Поверить не могу, что все переросло в целых 5 частей, но это все благодаря вам, ребята! Спасибо вам огромное! Я наслаждался(лась) каждым мгновением, пока писал(а) про наших мальчишек для вас!
> 
> Эта часть отличается от остальных наличием немного более серьезных и напряженных моментов, поэтому, пожалуйста, внимательно читайте тэги. И если уж мы говорим об изменении настроения истории, то и заглавие у нее должно быть иное: оно взято из сериала «Грабь награбленное», а если конкретнее, то из серии «Дело о Бостонской сибсидии»:
> 
> Зои: В мире полно волков. Так говорит папа: «Берегись, Зои. В мире полно волков».  
> Нейт: И он был прав.
> 
> Посвящается Hailedloco, просто потому что.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: (можете не читать, дальше пойдет сентиментальный бред немного расчувствовавшегося переводчика)
> 
> Огромная благодарность автору leveragehunters (Monkeygreen) за эти 5 частей, за эти восхитительные истории, прочитав которые я и решилась все-таки начать переводить фички, а не бессмысленно проводит время в соц.сетях или youtube, не используя во благо свои знания английского и переводческие техники. Какой же кайф знать, что ты делаешь то, что приносит тебе внутреннее удовлетворение))
> 
> Наслаждайтесь жизнью, даже если все идет против вас)

**_Около 4 с половиной лет назад_ **

Стив оглядел хаос, творящийся в комнате, и оглянулся на Ванду, которая свернулась в клубок, пытаясь стать как можно более незаметной, и едва не задыхалась от ужаса. Стив стоял между ней и Коулом, жадно глотая воздух, пропитанный запахом боли и страха, крови и ярости.

Был ли он в облике волка или человека, никто не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом. Даже Ванда.

Что-то внутри него сломалось. Он делал все возможное, чтобы защитить этих оборотней, которые, как предполагалось, должны были стать его стаей, должны были стать его _семьей_ , но все тщетно — те даже смотреть на него не могли. От этого было больно, больно настолько, будто кто-то вонзил свои острые когти ему в живот и вырвал кишки. Однако теперь сделать свой выбор ему оказалось чертовски легко.

— Я ухожу.

Его слова разбили тишину, словно хулиганы, бросившие в соседское окно камень. Коул злобно оскалился, сквозь его человеческую глотку прорвался гортанный рык, а глаза окрасились золотом.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь! Это — моя стая, моя! И ты часть нее. Ты никуда не пойдешь, и я покажу, где твое место, даже если мне придется выбить из тебя все дерьмо! И уйти отсюда ты сможешь только мертвым.

Стив знал, что Коул просто не может позволить себе проявить слабость, не может позволить ему уйти, потому что в его сбрендившем мозге это будет означать, что Стив победил. Но он не учел одного — Стиву на это совершенно плевать. Он никогда не просил обо всем этом, не просил нападать на себя и превращать в оборотня. Не просил это новое тело, эту _силу и мощь_.

Он пытался обратить эту силу во благо, защищая слабых членов стаи, потому что все инстинкты — как человеческие, так и волчьи, — кричали, что их необходимо защищать. Но он провалил эту миссию. Он старался брать наказания, которые Коул назначал им, на себя — когда те вели себя неуважительно, как казалось альфе, и не валялись кверху брюшом или недостаточно расторопно опускали головы в поклонении к нему, — потому что он был силен и исцелялся быстрее, чем любой из них. Но он _провалил_ эту миссию. Никому и не нужно было его сострадание — ни слабым волкам, ни сильным. Никто не хотел, чтобы он менял устоявшиеся жестокие правила и ранги.

Если он не в силах остановить эти зверства, если не может их изменить, тогда он отказывается быть частью этой стаи. Низко опустив подбородок, он встретился непоколебимым взглядом с Коулом, бросая ему вызов.

— Попробуй и останови меня.

Мгновение, и перед глазами мутно мелькнули кулаки Коула в сопровождении со злобным рычанием, но Стив был готов к этому, уже двигаясь, зная, что должен быть быстрее, сильнее. Он схватил Коула, сдавив рукой за шею и обернув бедро своей ногой, и откинул к стене. Сверху на того обрушилась плитка со штукатуркой, пылью осевшая в воздухе. Стиву повезло, что удар головой об опорную балку оставил Коула оглушенным, слабо двигающим ногами, и Стив вновь схватил его, отшвырнул в дыру в стене и отошел в сторону.

В комнате стояла оглушающая тишина, все взгляды были прикованы к Стиву.

— Остановите его, — послышался сиплый приказ из-за стены, но никто даже не сдвинулся, чтобы его исполнить. Никто не подчинился.

Стив знал, что это ненадолго, но решил попытаться. Он должен был попытаться один последний раз.

— Вы можете стать лучше. Защищайте друг друга. Попытайтесь найти способ стать хорошей стаей.

— Я СКАЗАЛ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЕГО! — Крик альфы будто оживил всех собравшихся. Их корчило, словно от физической боли, они дрожали, но все же стойко стояли на месте.

Стив медленно вышел из этой комнаты, этого дома, оставляя все в прошлом. Его не интересовали пожитки, которые остались внутри. Он хотел лишь поскорее отсюда убраться.

Спустившись на последнюю ступень, он скинул с себя одежду и превратился, чувствуя себя в шкуре волка все еще странно, но как-то спокойно, и помчался в сторону леса. Добежав до реки, он проплыл множество миль, которых и не сосчитать, а затем выпрыгнул на берег и рванул вперед, отбрасывая комья земли из-под лап.

Он продолжал бежать, продолжал двигаться. Оставляя за спиной горы и реки, лесные тропы и изгороди заборов, продвигаясь на километры вперед по стране, останавливался, если думал, что нашел место, в котором может быть в безопасности, и убегал прочь, когда чувствовал волков или оборотней, отдаляясь все дальше и дальше от дома стаи, стоявшего на окраине города.

В конце концов, он осел в лесу могучих, старых деревьев, где не водилось никого опаснее медведей и горных львов — и ни следа оборотня на сотни миль. Он сделал это место своим домом. Прошли года, и если он и выходил к людям, если и возился, играясь, с их собаками, рискуя получить пулю, то только потому, что под шкурой волка, он все еще оставался человеком.

Рана от пули бы быстро зажила, а вот с одиночеством, оказалось, справиться было намного сложнее.


	2. Глава 2

**_Вчера_ **

_Сумасшедший пес._ Баки слышал, как однажды какой-то парень назвал так его пуделя, когда этот кудрявый комок шерсти, раскрыв пасть и высунув язык набок, бешено носился по парку так, что уши развивались на ветру и хлопали, словно крылья ополоумевшей от радости птицы. Стива, конечно же, сложно было сравнить с пуделем, потому как тот был величественным золотистого окраса волком, превращающимся в такого же великолепного парня, но наблюдая, как тот мчится по лесу, отскакивая от попадающихся на пути деревьев, будто шарик в пинболе, спрыгивает с камня на камень, словно играя в «пол — это лава», и носится кругами, будто в него вселился дух игривого щеночка, Баки не мог подобрать другой аналогии, сразу вспоминая своего пушистого пса.

Сумасшедший пес.

Господи, как же Баки его обожает!

Почувствовав покалывание на коже, словно скоро произойдет что-то неладное, Баки тут же навострил ухо и поднял голову, насторожившись, как научился только после своего знакомства со Стивом.

Которое, он с удовольствием готов был признать, стало самым лучшим событием в его жизни.

Стив замер на месте и, не отрываясь, глядел на Баки, пригнув голову, и уперся лапами в землю, слегка согнув их, будто готовился к прыжку.

Заметив это, Баки удивленно распахнул глаза, на что Стив раскрыл пасть, вывалив язык наружу, и стал похож на самодовольно ухмыляющегося себя, только в личине волка. Сделав один небольшой прыжок вперед, он заставил Баки рвануть с места и мгновенно помчался вслед за ним.

Из груди вырывался задорный смех. Весеннее солнце, находящееся в самом зените, освещало лесную развилку теплым, золотистым светом, обещая прекрасное теплое лето. Стив проскользнул рядом, потершись пушистой шерстью по ноге, толкая и направляя, словно пес-пастух, стерегущий овец, и Баки не выдержал — звонко рассмеялся, и, случайно запутавшись в собственных ногах, едва не рухнул на землю, и единственное, что позволило ему устоять — удачно подвернувшаяся под бок тушка Стива, продолжающая толкать его в нужном направлении.

Черт, как же он был счастлив сейчас! Все было просто идеально. Стив замедлился, позволяя Баки вырваться вперед, но тут же вырос за спиной и мягко пихнул его мордой в лодыжки. Толчок был очень осторожным, но все же ощутимым, поэтому Баки потянулся назад и нежно похлопал того по местечку между ушами.

— Эй, я тебе не овца! — Весь эффект испортил смех, пробивающийся в каждом слове, и Стив вновь поддался вперед, принуждая двигаться и улыбаясь Баки подергивающимися ушами и смешинками в глазах. Не став больше ждать, Баки бросился вперед, набирая скорость, и развернулся к Стиву, чтобы прокричать:

— Мне не следовало вообще позволять тебе смотреть то шоу с пастушьими собаками. — Баки должен был знать, что найдет приключения на свою, ну, задницу, причем буквально, когда друг Дум Дума попросил переключить канал на шоу с пастушьими собаками. В той части Англии, откуда оказался родом Фэлсворт, наверняка эти шоу были довольно популярны, а тут Стив вдруг тоже как-то уж слишком сильно, по мнению Баки, заинтересовался этой программой.

Стив фыркнул и крепко уперся лапами в землю, пригнув голову, и Баки понял, что тот бросает ему вызов, хотя Стив не произнес и слова.

— Что я получу, если мне удастся добежать до другой стороны поляны? — Как Стиву удалось игриво покачать бровями, когда в его волчьей форме у него их быть просто не могло, для Баки осталось загадкой, однако у него это получилось, и Баки преувеличенно театрально закатил глаза, произнеся: — _Это_ я могу получить, когда только захочу. Давай условимся, что если я пробегу мимо тебя на другую сторону, тогда ты целый месяц будешь мыть посуду, согласен? — Стив помотал головой, но все же, в конце концов, кивнул.

— Отлично! — он обрадованно потер ладони, на левой руке отразился лучик солнца, и Баки, предвкушая свою победу, широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя Стиву свои идеальные белоснежные зубы. Тот, — _вот же сопляк!_ — лишь хрипло посмеялся над ним.

У Баки практически получилось. Обладая всеми навыками, перенятыми от Стива, он был силен и быстр и знал Стива, знал ход его мыслей и то, как он двигается, тем более иногда было чертовски сложнее разобраться с четырьмя конечностями, заставляя их двигаться в нужном тебе направлении, чем с двумя.

Но Баки не учел одного — Стив оказался грязным жуликом.

Он увернулся и уже практически добежал до другой стороны поляны, когда поперек груди его обхватили сильные руки и уронили на землю.

— Попался!

— Это жульничество!

— Эй, но мы не договаривались, что мне нельзя превращаться в человека, — Стив, кажется, был чертовски доволен собой и своей победой, уткнувшись носом Баки в волосы, и оставляя нежные поцелуи у него за ухом, переходящие на шею и ниже.

— Я думал, это и так само собой разумеется! — Баки вроде и попытался показать, что раздражен или недоволен, но вместо этого задыхался от нежности, наклоняя шею для Стива, не желая, чтобы тот останавливался.

— Ты ошибся, — самодовольно буркнул Стив и внезапно перевернулся на спину, ласково прижимая Баки к себе за талию. Довольно вздохнув, Баки расслабился в его руках, чувствуя, как те поползли по его телу ниже. — Но я готов подарить тебе утешительный приз.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флафф закончился, ребята. Готовьтесь...

**_Сейчас_ **

****

— Я собираюсь в город. Нужно забрать почту. — Баки еще не до конца проснулся и выглядел невероятно забавно, сморщив в недовольстве свою сонную мордашку, и так и манил Стива забраться обратно в постель и заобнимать его, прижав к себе как можно крепче. Однако Стив не поддался соблазну, вместо этого сел на край кровати и осторожно откинул волосы у Баки с лица.

— Кторый час? — Послышалось едва понятное бормотание Баки, который придвинулся ближе и обнял Стива за талию.

— Начало седьмого, — улыбнувшись, ответил он и с трудом сдержал смех, получив в ответ страдальческий стон. Оставляя поцелуй у него на виске, Стив глубоко вдохнул пленительный запах Баки, уже, кажется, не дня не в силах прожить без этого аромата. Он опьянял и в то же время дарил чувство любви и уюта. Дарил чувство дома. — Тебе чего-нибудь купить?

— Хмфпслпт.

— Большой или экстра-большой? — Баки, может, и был еще сонным, но вполне в сознании, чтобы легонько хлопнуть Стива по бедру и пробормотать _«вот же умник!»_. Стив тепло улыбнулся и снова чмокнул его в макушку. — Ну, а если серьезно, тебе нужно что-нибудь?

Баки долго раздумывал, и Стив готов был поклясться, что слышит, как шуршат винтики в его полусонной голове, и после продолжительной паузы он все-таки пробурчал:

— Нам нужн молко.

— Хорошо, куплю.

— Ладн, — Баки слегка наклонил голову и вытянул губы трубочкой, напрашиваясь на еще один мягкий поцелуй, который превратился в более глубокий спустя некоторое время. Стив все-таки заставил себя отстраниться, и Баки едва слышно выдохнул: — Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя. — Стив позволил себе еще немного задержаться, легко скользя подушечками пальцев по щекам и лбу Баки и наблюдая, как его сердцебиение сменяется на размеренный ритм, и он засыпает. Заботливо поправив одеяло, Стив прошептал: — Скоро вернусь.

Все еще отчетливо слыша умиротворяющий стук сердца Баки, он вышел из дома, замерев на поляне перед ним, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью чистый лесной воздух, наполненный запахом вступающей в силу весны: пахло свежими листьями, едва ли проклюнувшимися сквозь почки, расцветающими дикими цветами и немного самцом оленя, похоже, слишком осмелевшим, чтобы появиться так близко к Стиву, и бродящим между вековыми деревьями, окружавшими их с Баки дом в лесу. Олень совершенно его не боялся. И, как показалось Стиву, его вообще ничего не страшило. В последний раз он видел оленя, когда жил в теле волка, на время забыв о личине человека, не превращаясь в нее из-за ненадобности: тот потряс на него довольно-таки угрожающе рогами, фыркнул и скрылся среди деревьев, похоже, абсолютно не впечатленный встречей со Стивом.

И Стиву это почему-то чертовски понравилось.

Среди всех остальных особенно выделялся родной запах Баки — теплый и дарящий покой аромат, бальзамом ложащийся на душу Стива. Сделав еще один вдох, Стив опустил руку на перила лестницы, ведущей с крыльца, и спрыгнул через них, упруго приземлившись на траву, и покрутил ключами в руке.

Поездка в город оказалась, как и всегда, долгой, но к счастью, спокойной. Они с Баки жили довольно далеко от ближайших поселений, и это их обоих абсолютно устраивало. Опустив стекло, он наслаждался освежающим ветерком, обдувающим лицо, и весенним солнцем, приятно согревающим кожу.

Однако не успел он порадоваться приятному деньку, как ветер изменил направление, и ударил Стиву в нос запахом какого-то оборотня. Запах был незнакомым и к тому же пропитан страхом и болью. Поэтому Стив вжал педаль газа в пол и последовал за его источником.

В нескольких метрах впереди на обочине дороги он увидел внедорожник. Синий. Со следами грязи на боковинах. И с огромной вмятиной на бампере. Обе двери были распахнуты, а в отдалении от машины дрались двое оборотней. И, судя по всему, собирались убить друг друга. Однако бой был явно не равным: один из оборотней оказался невысоким парнем с кудрявыми волосами, который усиленно пытался отразить удары приподнятыми, закрывающими корпус, руками и отчаянно скулил от боли, будто мелкий волчонок. Другой оборотень — высокий и широкоплечий парень со взъерошенными русыми волосами, упавшими на лицо, — пыхтел и злобно рычал и, не останавливаясь, продолжал его колотить, ударив кулаком тому в лицо, да так, что у парня фонтаном хлынула кровь из носа. Стив уже успел выскочить из пикапа, когда тот продолжил надвигаться на парнишку, рванул к ним и отшвырнул высокого парня в сторону.

Это оказалось легко. Очень легко. Все чувства и инстинкты включились на максимум под воздействием адреналина, и Стив со всей силы вжал оборотня в заднюю дверь внедорожника. Не было никаких сомнений, что тот хотел сделать, никакого недопонимания, что вдруг Стив что-то не так понял.

— Нет, — прорычал Стив, — так не пойдет!

Он слышал, как судорожно дышит кудрявый парень за спиной и пытается двигаться, поскуливая от боли и едва не задыхаясь, и, полуобернувшись через плечо, пробормотал: — Забирайся в мой пикап. Все будет хорошо, обещаю.

Высокий оборотень попытался вырваться из его хватки, попытался оттолкнуть Стива, но он оказался быстрее и намного сильнее, сжав обе руки парня в кулаке, другой рукой он сдавил ему шею, пихая назад к машине. Парень в ответ лишь осклабился в высокомерной улыбке и задушено произнес:

— Ты же Стив, так?

— Что? — недоумевающе пробормотал он.

— Мы о тебе наслышаны, — добавил он и искривил губы в усмешке, больше напоминающей волчий оскал, угрожающий и обещающий мучения. Он дернулся в попытке зарядить Стиву коленом между ног, но тот удачно предотвратил удар и еще сильнее вдавил оборотня во внедорожник, когда вдруг почувствовал острую боль от укола в бедро и резко обернулся.

Держа в руке огромный шприц, кудрявый оборотень мгновенно отошел на пару шагов назад, а в его запахе появились нотки страха и вины. Какое бы вещество тот ему не вколол, оно уже действовало, _обжигающим_ потоком хлынув под кожей. Стив зарычал, оттолкнув от себя высокого парня, пока тот не успел схватить его. Он чувствовал, как тело пытается спастись, превратившись в волка; инстинкты кричали, что волк его защитит, потому что внезапно тело будто стало ватным, а конечности перестали слушаться. Стив потряс головой, пытаясь очистить мысли, но постепенно и перед глазами все начало расплываться.

Стив побежал. Попытался. Он сделал первый шаг, за ним второй, прежде чем колени подогнулись, и он упал. Мир вокруг плыл перед глазами мутным калейдоскопом, но Стив заставлял себя встать, попытался продолжить идти, когда под кожей вдруг прокатилась огненная вспышка, выламывая кости и ослепляя.

Тьма поглотила его, заставив упасть на землю, скручивая мышцы в судорогах, и все, что ему оставалось — скрести от боли когтями, выросшими на превратившихся в лапы руках, по земле. Если бы он только смог доползти до леса, то спасся бы, но по телу прокатилась еще одна выжигающая внутренности вспышка, и мир померк, превратившись в пустоту.

______________________________________________

Если бы Стив был в сознании, то вряд ли бы пожалел того кудрявого парня, которого, как он думал, спасает. Выше упомянутый парень сейчас стоял над Стивом и осторожно трогал свой нос, морщась от боли.

— Обязательно нужно было бить так сильно?

— Должно было выглядеть правдоподобно, и он должен был подумать, что тебя нужно _спасать_ , — хмыкнул он, пытаясь поднять здорового, словно бык, волка, и потащил его к багажнику внедорожника. — Он догадался бы, если бы все было не по-настоящему.

— Кажется, ты мне ребра сломал. И нос.

Высокий оборотень лишь раздраженно закатил глаза в ответ и открыл багажник машины.

— Перестань ныть и скажи спасибо, что легко отделался. Исцелишься. К сожалению, не могу сказать то же самое о твоей тачке. — Они оба взглянули на огромную вмятину в дверце. — Неважно. — Он подтащил Стива, который безвольно вывалился язык из пасти, к машине и закинул его в багажник, а затем собрал разорванные и оставшиеся на земле вещи Стива, накрыл его покрывалом и сверху положил пакеты с покупками. — Эта хрень надолго его вырубила?

— Не менее чем на шесть часов. Я не ожидал, что он окажется таким здоровяком, но если что, у меня с собой еще много этого волшебного средства. — Он вдруг замолчал, сгорбившись. — Ты уверен, что мы… — он недоговорил, заметив злобный взгляд, направленный в его сторону.

— Что? — практически прорычал тот.

— Ничего.

— Ты поедешь на заднем сидении и будешь следить за ним, и если понадобится, сразу же вколешь ему еще одну дозу. А сейчас поехали! Коул взбесится, если мы задержимся дольше необходимого, и уж точно по головке не погладит, и тогда то, что я с тобой сделал, тебе цветочками покажется.

Прежде чем уехать, высокий оборотень вышел, шаркая ногами, на дорогу, затирая капли крови в землю, отогнал пикап Стива к обочине дороги, поднял стекла и, закрыв двери, выкинул ключи от машины в кусты.

_________________________________________________________

Баки, наконец, проснулся только спустя несколько часов после того, как Стив уехал. Сладко потянувшись, он почесал живот и, поднявшись с постели, побрел в кухню, мечтая о чашечке кофе. Открыв холодильник, Баки скорчил недовольную мордашку. Молоко закончилось. _Ну что ж, придется пить черный кофе._

Сидя на ступенях крыльца с кружкой ароматного кофе в руках, он ощущал прохладу свежей травы под ногами и грелся в лучах теплого солнца, откинув голову назад и прикрыв от наслаждения глаза. Наступил очередной прекрасный весенний день, радующий великолепной погодой и прохладным ветерком, тревожащим листву вековых деревьев. Скоро вернется Стив, и они вместе выпьют _нормальный кофе с молоком_ , и день станет еще лучше.

Через час Стив еще не вернулся, но Баки это не встревожило. Когда Стив уезжал в город, то, бывало, застревал там намного дольше, чем планировал, а все потому, что люди просто-таки его обожали. Они стремились поболтать с ним, спрашивая, как дела у Баки, когда тот оставался дома, и рассказывали Стиву о своих кошках, внуках, машинах или о том, что сейчас вяжут, а Стив всегда очень внимательно их выслушивал.

Неудивительно, что он всем так сильно нравится.

Баки не начал переживать, что со Стивом могло что-то случиться даже тогда, когда наступил полдень, решив, что, возможно, Стив захотел остановиться в какой-нибудь кафешке и перекусить. Хотя это было на него не похоже — обычно в таких случаях он всегда писал Баки, спрашивая, привезти ли ему что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Он не начал переживать, когда его сообщения Стиву так и остались без ответа. И не начал переживать, когда звонки стали перенаправляться на голосовую почту.

_Он не переживал._

Баки вымыл посуду и побродил по дому туда-сюда, а затем вышел на улицу и сделал пару кругов вокруг дома. Позвонил Бекке из продуктового магазинчика, куда они постоянно наведывались за покупками, и ненавязчиво поинтересовался, не видела ли она Стива. Оказалось, что нет, но она заверила, что: _«если увижу, я обязательно скажу ему, что ты его ищешь, но у вас же все хорошо, да, Баки? Вы, случаем, не поссорились, так ведь?»_ Баки в ответ успокоил ее, что: _«все в порядке. Просто Стив — растяпа, оставил телефон дома, но если он появится, скажи, чтобы купил яиц, хорошо?»,_ и как можно быстрее положил трубку.

Вечерело, и солнце все ниже опускалось за горизонт, преображая тени деревьев в пугающие миражи, а Баки все никак не мог связаться со Стивом, поэтому решил _«к черту все!»_ и отправился в сторону города пешком.

Он не переживал, когда обнаружил их пикап припаркованным на обочине дороги. С запертыми дверьми. Телефон Стива стоял в держателе, как и всегда, когда тот куда-то уезжал.

Баки не переживал. Потому что слово _«переживал»_ недостаточно отражало степень его тревоги и страха. Тяжело сглотнув, он задышал быстрее, чувствуя, как в панике сердце в груди просто сходит с ума, но заставил себя успокоиться. Заставил себя сосредоточиться и подумать. « _Стива здесь нет. Так же, как и его вещей. Пикап заперт и аккуратно припаркован. Поэтому он наверняка пошел… пошел куда-то в человеческом облике, но он оставил свой телефон._

_Он пошел куда-то, откуда не смог, или у него не получилось вернуться. Но он не ушел бы, ничего не сказав мне. Он бы никогда так не сделал, только если ему просто не предоставили другого выбора»._

Что-то явно было не так. Чутье подсказывало, что что-то точно было не так. Разум говорил, что он просто преувеличивает и надумывает себе лишнего — Стив же оборотень, наверняка с ним все в полном порядке, — однако чутье уверяло, что что-то не так.

Шерифу он позвонить не мог, да и вряд ли полиция будет его слушать, ведь с исчезновения Стива не прошло и дня, тем более тот — оборотень. Если с ним что-то и произошло, то вряд ли помочь отыскать его смогут обычные люди, хоть и с оружием.

На ум приходил лишь один человек, способный это сделать. « _И кому ты собрался звонить?»_ Из груди прорывался истерический смех, который Баки всеми силами пытался унять, заглушив полностью. Он не знал, согласится ли она вообще поговорить с ним, несмотря даже на то, что их прошлая встреча закончилась вполне мирно.

Вытащив из кармана свою пару ключей, Баки открыл пикап, забрался внутрь и сделал глубокий, успокаивающий мечущиеся в панике мысли вздох. Он понимал, что это лишь его воображение, но ему казалось, что он ощущает тепло и запах Стива, сохранившиеся в кабине.

Еще раз глубоко и решительно вздохнув, Баки выбрал в контактах ее номер и опустился головой на руль, дожидаясь ответа.

Прикрыв глаза, он почувствовал просто-таки колоссальное облегчение, когда она, наконец, взяла трубку.

— Да?

— Наташа? Это Баки.

— Что тебе нужно? — в лоб спросила она, не то что бы нетерпеливо, но явно показывая, что не заинтересована в пустой болтовне.

— Стив пропал. — Баки ждал, уткнувшись лбом в руль, не открывая глаз, и уже предвкушал, что сейчас она скажет, что Стиву он, вероятно, просто надоел до чертиков, и что тот наконец-то пришел в себя и одумался, решив сбежать от него куда подальше. Шаткое перемирие, образовавшееся между ним и Наташей после того, как он спас тех трех оборотней, не могло стереть ту неприязнь, которая была между ними раньше.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось.

— Я не знаю. Сегодня утром он уехал в город и так и не вернулся. — Последние лучи солнца отразились на ветровом стекле пикапа. — Может быть, ничего и не случилось, и с ним все в порядке, но я нашел пикап, на котором он уехал, на обочине дороги. Ни ключей, ни его одежды, а вот телефон на месте. Он просто ушел. — Баки сжал зубы как можно сильнее, чтобы не произнести больше ни слова.

После того, как он договорил, между ними повисла долгая пауза. Он знал, что Наташа прекрасно слышит, как бешено стучит его сердце, даже по телефону.

— Подожди. — Баки слышал какие-то приглушенные звуки, голоса и разговоры, разобрать смысл которых, к сожалению, никак не мог. Время все шло, и Баки сильнее вцепился в руль, чувствуя, как минуты превращаются в вечность. И вот она, наконец, вернулась и произнесла: — Мы приедем так быстро, насколько только сможем. Встретишь нас на ближайшем аэродроме.

Он почувствовал, что снова может дышать.

— Вы приедете?

— Баки. — Спустя небольшую паузу она произнесла, и такого голоса он у нее еще никогда не слышал: — Стив никогда бы тебя не оставил. Он не исчез бы на целый день, не дав тебе знать, куда уехал, по крайней мере, по своей воле. И мы оба это знаем. Мы скоро будем.

— Спасибо тебе, — сглотнув комок в горле, сказал он.

— Я пришлю тебе подробности в сообщении.

Баки нажал на отбой и еще несколько минут всматривался в экран телефона. Она приедет. И это… Он постарался убедить себя, что это хорошо, хотя поселившееся в душе беспокойство не давало ему вздохнуть спокойно даже после того, как она согласилась приехать. Потому что Наташа не пошевелила бы и пальцем, если бы была уверена, что со Стивом все нормально. _Стив._

— Баки, соберись! — Прошептал он сам себе.

Так, все. План. Черта с два Баки вернется на ночь домой, ведь Стив может вернуться туда, где оставил пикап, и если так случится, то Баки просто-таки обязан ждать его здесь. Вот только ему все еще нужно было прихватить с собой пару вещей из дома. Добежав обратно до дома, Баки показалось, что он побил все рекорды скорости, с которой способен бежать человек. Захватив с собой патроны, он не забыл и о бутылках с водой, кое-какой еде, закинул все это в пикап, стащил с кровати их одеяло и рванул на то место, где обнаружил пикап.

Прибыв на место, Баки с удобством устроился на сидении, укутавшись по пояс одеялом, потому что весной, да еще и вечером становилось довольно прохладно. Положил ружье на сиденье рядом, на случай, если оно ему понадобиться, телефон вставил в держатель рядом с телефоном Стива, и стал ждать.

Спустя несколько часов Наташа, как и обещала, прислала ему сообщение, в котором говорилось, что они приземлятся на аэродроме, находящемся в их городке, примерно в 10 утра. Баки написал в ответ, что будет ждать их здесь, и поставил будильник на случай, если уснет.

Хотя сомневался, что тот ему понадобится.

Темнота за окном был неподвижна, слышны лишь крики охотящихся ночью птиц и шорох лап животных. У Баки слипались глаза, но спать он не собирался — все всматривался в окно и надеялся увидеть плетущегося в его сторону золотистого волка, виновато прижавшего к голове уши. Или же златовласого парня, пристыжено опустившего взгляд, а потом объясняющего, почему он исчез, до чертиков перепугав Баки.

Но никто так и не появился.

Единственный золотой оттенок, который ему довелось увидеть, принадлежал неизбежно восходящему из-за горизонта утреннему солнцу, и Баки потер глаза, крепко обняв себя руками, словно пытаясь выжать из себя холодок тревоги, поселившийся в сердце.

Не сработало.

Баки напился воды и перекусил, зная, что обязан подкрепиться, если хочет сохранить силы, чтобы отправиться на поиски Стива.

Когда прозвенел будильник, он разрядил ружье и засунул его под сиденье, скрутил одеяло и все остальное убрал в контейнер в багажнике, и поехал к месту встречи с Наташей и всеми, кого она решила взять в качестве помощи в их поисках. Сперва решил проехать до дома, на случай, если Стив все же вернулся домой, но Баки ждало горькое разочарование. Его там не оказалось. Все равно уже находясь дома, он заварил себе кофе и воспользовался ванной. _«Что бы ни происходило, физиологические потребности еще никто не отменял»_ , — подумал он про себя, моя руки. — _«Баки, соберись!»_

_________________________________________________________

Небольшой самолет плавно опустился на полосу в дальней части аэродрома, поток ветра пригнул короткую траву к земле, создавая на ней волны, танцующие под его неуловимую мелодию. Ветроуказатели, расставленные по территории, возвышались высоко над головой, а в здании на противоположной стороне аэродрома, возможно, и находились люди, однако место казалось абсолютно заброшенным и покинутым, как будто здесь произошел свой собственный конец света.

Хотя, Баки наверняка просто спроецировал на это место свои собственные мысли.

Наблюдая, как самолет медленно садится, Баки стоял рядом с пикапом, прикрывая рукой глаза от ветра.

Заметив, как Наташа выбирается из кабины, он почувствовал, как сжимающий сердце страх позволяет ему вздохнуть немного свободнее. Не важно, что она, возможно, ненавидит его — самое главное, что ей никогда не была безразлична судьба оборотней. Он знал, как она относится к Стиву. И она приехала. Это все, что сейчас было важным.

Баки направился к ней, чтобы поприветствовать.

Из самолета за ней выбрался Сэм, встав рядом с Наташей, а за ним появился и Клинт, и Баки сглотнул вновь образовавшийся ком в горле, убедившись, что собрались все, кого действительно заботила судьба Стива, и они обязательно приложат все усилия, чтобы отыскать его.

Когда Баки подошел к ним, чтобы поздороваться, Клинт слегка приподнял голову, словно пытаясь уловить его запах, тут же уронил свою сумку на землю и притянул Баки к себе, крепко обнимая. Пару секунд безуспешно пытаясь сопротивляться, Баки в конечном итоге сдался и с благодарностью обнял его в ответ. Это же Клинт, вместе с которым Баки провел столько времени, пока Стив пропадал со стаей Наташи. Это же Клинт — единственный из них, кого Баки готов был назвать другом.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Клинт, прижимая его к себе еще сильнее. — Ты пахнешь так, будто в любую минуту можешь потерять сознание.

— Отличный у тебя нюх все-таки, — хмыкнул Баки и судорожно, едва сдерживая слезы, усмехнулся.

— Лучший нюх в стае, — с гордостью похвалился он, но так и не отпустил Баки, и тот почувствовал, как сила Клинта перетекает через объятья в него самого. Оставаясь крепко прижатым к Клинту, Баки услышал, как Наташа и Сэм подошли к ним ближе, настолько близко, что он почувствовал излучающий жар от оборотней, которые всегда были ходячими печками. Они прилетели не ради него, они были здесь ради Стива, но это не важно. Важно было отыскать Стива.

Баки замер, чувствуя, как из-под ног ушла земля.

_Важно было найти Стива._

— Баки? — позвал Клинт с беспокойством в голосе.

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Я в порядке. — Он слегка отстранился, и Клинт послушно его отпустил.

— И пахнешь теперь действительно лучше.

— В этом я сильно сомневаюсь — сегодня я еще душ не принимал. — Шутка была ужасно глупой, но Баки все-таки удалось пошутить, и он был горд собой.

Клинт усмехнулся и по-дружески толкнул его в бок.

— Да, я заметил, но решил не смущать тебя и не упоминать об этом.

— Клинт, меньше болтовни! Ты можешь превратиться? — попросила Наташа. — Нам понадобиться твой острый нюх.

— Конечно, Нат. — Подмигнул ей Клинт и залез обратно в самолет.

Заметив удивленный взгляд Баки, Наташа пояснила:

— Пилот — одна из нас. — И, довольная, растянула губы в волчьем оскале. — Нас намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. — Сэм тут же самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо тебе, — поблагодарил Баки, переводя взгляд с одного оборотня на второго, — Спасибо вам обоим, что прилетели. Всем вам.

— Без проблем, — ответил Сэм. — А ты как держишься? Все нормально?

— На этот вопрос я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Попробуй спросить меня снова, когда увидишь, где я нашел наш пикап. — Сэм понимающе кивнул и похлопал его по плечу. Прикосновение было недолгим, однако таящаяся в нем поддержка помогла Баки все же встретиться с Наташей взглядом.

Сейчас самое важное — во что бы то ни стало найти Стива, и Баки держался лишь за эту мысль, собираясь сделать все, что от него потребуется.

— Наташа. Я знаю, как ты относишься ко мне, ко всем людям, и я чертовски благодарен тебе, что ты сейчас здесь. Я растерян и не знаю, что мне делать… но, — Баки пришлось остановиться на полуслове, набрать воздуха в легкие и продолжить, — если ты не захочешь, чтобы я путался у вас под ногами, мешаясь, пока вы пытаетесь отыскать Стива, я сделаю, как ты скажешь. Я знаю, что вы здесь ради Стива, поэтому выполню все, что бы ты ни приказала.

Сердце в груди колотилось как ненормальное, потому что Баки ужасно хотелось закричать, что она не должна заставлять его оставаться в стороне, пока они ищут Стива. Потому что это ведь Стив! Его Стив! И он исчез. Поэтому Баки обязан участвовать в его поисках. Он обязан участвовать, потому что в ином случае просто сойдет с ума от неизвестности. Но Баки сдержался. Он не мог позволить себе этот эгоистичный поступок. Сейчас то, чего он хотел, должно было оказаться на втором плане. Единственное, что сейчас значимо — Стив.

После его слов между ними воцарилась тишина, слышно лишь было, как ветер сметает с земли песок у его ног. Наташа молчала, слегка склонив голову на бок, не отрывая от него внимательного взгляда.

— Если я скажу тебе поехать домой, довериться в этом деле нам, и что мы будем искать его сами, без твоей помощи, — ее голос был спокоен: ни уже привычного рыка, ни недовольства, однако Баки видел в ее глазах взгляд волка. — Что, если я попрошу тебя оставить нас одних и позвоню, когда мы найдем его? Ты подчинишься? И уедешь?

Отвечая, Баки было физически больно, словно кто-то ударил его под дых, но он все же кивнул:

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому, что важен сейчас не я, а только Стив. Важно найти его.

Она подошла к нему ближе, но Баки даже не вздрогнул, хотя и не знал, что та задумала, однако Наташа лишь едва ощутимо притронулась к его щеке — невесомое прикосновение, за которым, Баки знал, таилась неведомая мощь, как и у Стива. Он также знал, что Наташе ничего не стоило легким движением руки свернуть ему шею.

— Знает ли он, что ты ему так всецело предан?

— Думаю, да. Надеюсь, что так. — Стив _должен_ знать, насколько дорог ему. И Баки поклялся самому себе, что, когда Стив вернется домой, он сделает все возможное, чтобы тот убедился наверняка, насколько тот для него значим.

— Оставайся, — вынесла вердикт Наташа. — Мы найдем его все вместе. Будь собой — это все, что нам от тебя требуется. — Она отвернулась, и Баки бегло посмотрел в сторону Сэма. Тот глядел на него в ответ поддерживающим и немного сочувствующим взглядом, кивнул и тут же поднял с земли сумку Клинта.

Который в этот момент как раз выпрыгнул из самолета, чем-то очень сильно напомнив Баки собственного пса — Лаки — хотя тот громадный волк с серо-черной, кажется, вечно взъерошенной шерстью, был совершенно не похож на золотистого, средних размеров пса. Пройдя мимо Баки, тот слегка потерся боком о его ногу и взглянул в глаза, поставив немного загнутые вниз уши торчком. Следом за Клинтом из самолета вышла невысокая, но крепкого телосложения женщина-пилот, держа в руках вещи Клинта, которые передала Баки.

— Удачи, — пожелала она и скрылась в кабине.

Баки посмотрел на вещи, оказавшиеся в своих руках, а затем перевел взгляд на Клинта:

— Тебе придется поехать в кузове. Но мы можем открыть заднее окошко, чтобы ты мог залезть головой в кабину. — Баки первым направился к пикапу, ведя за собой остальных, и чувствовал, как ветер освежающим потоком дует в спину, будто подталкивая вперед, быстрее. Оказавшись буквально в метре от пикапа, Сэм с Наташей внезапно замерли, а Клинт злобно, угрожающе зарычал.

— Что такое?

— Чужие волки, — пояснил Сэм. — Твой пикап провонял чужими оборотнями. — Больше он не произнес ни слова, и Баки посмотрел в ожидании сперва на него, а затем и на Наташу, слегка прикусил язык, но ничего так больше и не спросил, ощущая, как тревога в груди мгновенно возросла до невероятных пределов, но все-таки заставил себя откинуть ее на второй план.

Клинт разбежался и на скорости запрыгнул в кузов, пока Баки убирал его вещи в контейнер, оставив сумки рядом с ним. Наташа села на пассажирское сидение посередине, Сэм — у двери, а Клинт залез головой внутрь кабины и устроился ей у Наташи на плече.

По пути к тому месту, где Баки обнаружил оставленный Стивом пикап, Сэм с Наташей попросили его в подробностях рассказать, что происходило после того, как Стив утром уехал в город. Баки передал им свой телефон, чтобы они могли посмотреть время отправленных им сообщений, и пытался не вспоминать о содержании этих сообщений, чтобы лишний раз не смущаться. Когда он дошел в своем рассказе к части, в которой этой ночью спал в пикапе, на случай если Стив вернется, в машине установилась полнейшая тишина. Баки не отрывал глаз от дороги, не решившись смотреть хотя бы на кого-то из них, потому что сейчас ему не хотелось выслушивать критику в свой адрес, но почувствовав мокрый волчий нос, уткнувшийся в затылок, какая-то доля напряжения внутри него, наконец, испарилась.

_________________________________________________________

— Это именно то место, где был припаркован пикап.

— Здесь были оборотни: помимо того, который залазил в твою машину, здесь был еще один. А еще я чувствую кровь. Но не Стива, — убежденно произнес Сэм, присев на корточки рядом с дорогой. — Клинт? — Тот словно по команде выпрыгнул из кузова, сразу же уткнувшись носом в землю. Все трое наблюдали, как тот исследует дорогу, прижав уши к голове, и вдруг низко прорычал, приподняв морду, уставившись на кусты неподалеку. Похоже, что-то учуяв, он помчался в лес, раскинувшийся рядом с обочиной. Сэм перевел взгляд на Баки.

— Здесь много людей обычно проезжает?

— Совсем наоборот. В округе нет практически никого, кроме нас со Стивом, и рейнджеров, работающих на наблюдательной вышке, стоящей на другом краю горного хребта, но они появляются там только в сезон пожаров. По этой дороге туристы не проезжают — здесь для них нет ничего интересного. Они чаще всего направляются к озеру в другой части города.

— Стив остановился бы, если бы заметил кого-то? Если бы увидел других оборотней?

— Да. Если бы решил, что они не представляют опасности, то да, остановился бы. Возможно. — Потерев лоб, Баки подумал о Стиве и вздохнул. — И нет, он ни за что не остановился бы, если бы заметил, что те враждебно настроены.

— К нему кто-нибудь мог бы приблизиться вплотную? — спросила Наташа.

— Если только показались бы ему безобидными и не несущими никакой угрозы. Если бы были в беде. Если бы им требовалась помощь. Любой из этих вариантов был бы вполне вероятен.

Возвращение Клинта сопровождалось каким-то звоном — тот остановился перед Баки и выпустил из пасти связку ключей на землю.

— Это ключи Стива. — Баки наклонился и прикоснулся к ним пальцами, затем сжав связку в ладони. Клинт глубоко дышал, ощетинив шерсть, и Баки стиснул ключи в ладони еще сильнее. — Что ты нашел?

Не медля, Клинт обернулся к Наташе.

— Зайди поглубже в лес. Я принесу твою одежду.

Сделав, как велено, Клинт скрылся, снова забежав в лес. Наташа же вытащила его одежду из пикапа и последовала за ним, оставляя Баки нетерпеливо посматривать в их сторону.

— Сэм? — позвал Баки в надежде, что, может быть, хотя бы он ему что-нибудь скажет.

— Я не знаю, Баки. Давай дождемся, когда он вернется и сам все расскажет.

Он продолжал все также напряженно буровить Сэма взглядом, потому что боялся, что если посмотрит куда-либо еще, то просто перестанет соображать от тревоги. Он знал, что не следует так пялиться на оборотня, ведь Сэм всегда был приветлив с ним, в отличие от той же Наташи, да и оборотни никогда особо не любили, когда их прожигают взглядами, и могли воспринять это в качестве вызова. И Баки не удивился бы, если бы Сэм так и поступил.

Однако ничего подобного не случилось — тот просто смотрел на него в ответ спокойным и совершенно непоколебимым взглядом, словно пытался тем самым усмирить Баки, и не разу не моргнул за это время, будто готов был поддерживать его хотя бы взглядом, за что Баки был ему безгранично благодарен.

Однако этот момент длился ровно до того момента, пока Сэм вдруг не указал ему подбородком куда-то за спину, показывая, что Клинт с Наташей, наконец, вернулись.

— Здесь была еще одна машина и двое оборотней. А еще тут ужасно воняет хлоркой, — рассказал Клинт, когда они подошли ближе.

— Никаких следов человека? — резко вмешалась Наташа.

Клинт покачал головой в ответ:

— Не больше, чем мы обычно несем на себе, когда находимся рядом с ними. Но… — он замялся, явно не зная, как продолжить, — хлорку они могли использовать, чтобы попытаться что-то замаскировать, затенить что-то ее запахом. Они наверняка не хотели, чтобы Стив что-то учуял.

Наташа слушала его, сжав губы в тонкую нить, и больше не произносила ни слова.

— Один из тех оборотней был ранен, и его кровь здесь практически по всей дороге. Также я почувствовал запах какого-то химического вещества и отголосок крови Стива. Ее не так много, но все же она есть. — Клинт проговаривал каждое слово нарочито нейтральным тоном и смотрел лишь на Наташу. — Он был разозлен, а потом ужасно испуган. Думаю, он пытался бежать, но ему не позволили убежать далеко. Но это же Стив, сами понимаете — не каждый оборотень мог бы такое провернуть. Не зря же я почуял запах какой-то химической хрени и его крови. Поэтому я считаю, что не обошлось без каких-то наркотиков. Его наверняка накачали чем-то. И… — а сейчас Клин повернулся к Баки, — он превратился. Он был в облике волка, когда они его забрали.

Баки будто наяву представил эту картину: два оборотня на дороге. Стив тормозит, увидев их, черт знает почему, возможно хватило и того, что они оказались такими же, как и он, оборотнями. И Клинт был прав, сказав, что тем двоим вряд ли удалось бы так легко завалить Стива, не победив его в честном бою. Поэтому, да, они его точно чем-то накачали…

— На него даже мало какие лекарства действуют… — пробормотал Баки, вспоминая, как Стив психует, когда ни одно из средств не может справиться с его головной болью.

— Если использовать подходящую дозу определенного препарата, то подействует. — Наташа говорила с непоколебимой уверенностью, и за каждым ее словом скрывалась какая-то жуткая догадка, но какая именно Баки боялся себе даже представить, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по спине, но попытался не обращать на них внимания, а сосредоточиться на деле.

_Стив испугался. Стив даже превратился в волка, чтобы суметь убежать, чтобы попытаться спастись, но не вышло. Они причинили ему боль._

_Испугали. Забрали его. Увезли в неизвестном направлении. Стив исчез._ До этого момента Баки просто не позволял себе в это поверить, просто не позволял.

Это неправильно, так не должно быть, несомненно, но здесь было что-то еще.

В голове раздался оглушающим эхом раскат грома и звук капель дождя, бьющих по разбитому металлу. А он один, совершенно один, и только лишь тьма рядом, да редкие вспышки громыхающей молнии. Он яростно хватает воздух ртом, пытаясь дышать, пальцами сжимая холодный металл, слыша, как тот скрипит, сопротивляясь, а костяшки пальцев уже побелели от напряжения, ладони болят от зазубрин ключей, врезающихся в кожу. Но что-то меняется, и Баки чувствует, как его держат одной рукой за затылок, другой упершись ему в грудь, и успокаивающий голос просит его дышать.

— Сделай глубокий вдох, а теперь выдох.

Теперь в глубине души просыпается, клокочет ярость, гнев, отчаяние. Кто-то забрал его Стива. Украл. Увез черт знает куда! Баки встречается с Наташей взглядом и понимает, что это ее руки поддерживают его за шею. Это ее голос шепчет ему, что нужно дышать. Это она скалит зубы от ярости, такой же ярости, читающейся на ее лице, что отражает его собственную.

— Они забрали его.

Наташа выдержала его взгляд, уверенно смотря в ответ.

— Они забрали Стива. — Он не узнавал собственный голос. — Наташа.

— Я знаю. — В двух этих словах крылось столько гнева и обещания жуткой расправы, крови и боли, что любого бы пробрало. — Мы найдем его.

И Баки поверил ей. Заставил себя поверить.


	4. Глава 4

Он был заперт в каком-то чрезвычайно маленьком, закрытом пространстве и лежал, неуклюже скрючившись. В обнаженную кожу врезался металл, плечи плотно прижимались к обжигающе холодным прутьям решетки.

Стив вздохнул, и каждый волосок на теле вдруг встал дыбом. Он так надеялся, что оставил этот запах в прошлом навсегда, как и оборотня, которому тот принадлежит.

— Я знаю, что ты очнулся. — Голос, как и запах, был ему до боли знаком, особенно высокомерие, сочащееся в каждой его нотке.

Стив упрямо держал глаза закрытыми, пытаясь понять, где он и кто здесь есть, используя другие органы чувств. В помещении находилось как минимум 5 оборотней: двое из них были теми, кто поймал его и привез сюда, двух других он не знал, и последний, который, к сожалению, был ему даже слишком знаком, но встретиться с которым он не захотел бы даже под страхом смерти. Металлические прутья, которые сжимали его со всех сторон, казались чертовски крепкими, и, решив проверить насколько, Стив попытался дернуться, но никакого эффекта это не возымело.

— Можешь не пытаться — не сработает. — Стив почувствовал, как обладатель голоса приблизился, а с ним и ненавистный запах. — Этот металл специально предназначен для того, чтобы удерживать таких, как мы. Таких, как ты.

Стив услышал, как тот присел рядом с клеткой — это ведь наверняка клетка, так ведь?

— Должен признаться, что том веночке из цветов ты был чертовски милым. — Стив распахнул глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Коулом, ощущая, как мир вокруг резко закружился. Коул ощерил клыки в злобном оскале. — Как обидно, — но только для тебя, — что ты такой уникальный с этими своими голубыми глазами и золотой шкурой. Но на той фотографии, где ты в обличие волка и с цветочной короной на голове? Просто неотразим! Не зря эта фотка стала такой популярной в Интернете. Только представь мое удивление, когда я увидел тебя в своей ленте в Facebook! Но самое обидное, — опять же только для тебя одного, — что ты позволил зарегистрировать себя как пса!

Он придвинулся вплотную, оказавшись буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от решетки, и Стив хотел было броситься на него, но мир вдруг резко завертелся перед глазами, и ему пришлось наклониться головой на прутья клетки, чтобы хотя бы немного прийти в себя. Коул же не сдвинулся ни на йоту.

— Что, голова кружится, бедняга? Это, должно быть, кое-какие препараты, специальный микс, только для тебя, продолжают работать. Так о чем это я? Ах, да. На фотографии я заметил номер на твоем собачьем жетоне и часть названия округа. Чтобы найти тебя у меня ушло довольно много времени. _Капитан_ , — добавил он с презрительной усмешкой.

Баки не должен об этом узнать. Иначе он никогда себя не простит. _Баки_. Коул не должен узнать о Баки, а самое главное о том, как тот Стиву дорог. Он убьет его только ради того, чтобы повеселиться, чтобы причинить Стиву невыносимую боль. Знает ли он о Баки? _Нужно его отвлечь._

— Зачем? — проскрипел он, чувствуя, как слово проходит по горлу, царапая. Стив прокашлялся и попытался снова. — Зачем тебе было пытаться отыскать меня? Что тебя нужно от меня? _Я ушел_. Ушел много лет назад.

На лице Коула отразил едва сдерживаемый гнев, и он злобно сжал руки в кулаки, оскалив клыки.

— Оборотни выживают благодаря своей стае. Стая выживает благодаря своему альфе. Благодаря кому-то сильному, решительному и не боящемуся принимать тяжелые решения. Члены стаи выживают благодаря тому, что беспрекословно подчиняются альфе. Таков естественный порядок вещей — только так оборотни могут существовать. Времени, чтобы спорить и обсуждать «за и против» или _голосовать_ , просто нет. Альфа приказывает, стая подчиняется, и мы все живем долго и счастливо.

Договорив, он щелкнул пальцами.

— Кэмерон. — Оборотень с кудрявыми волосами, которому, как Стив считал, он помогает, отшатнулся от шкафа с полками забитыми какими-то пыльными банками, на который стоял, навалившись, и поспешил к альфе, передавая ему огромный электрошокер для скота. — Но тебя все это не устраивало. Ты всегда считал, что умнее всех остальных. Ты просто обязан был вмешаться, и все, блять, испортить!

— _Я ушел_.

— Как удобно! Натворить дел и свалить. Из-за тебя они все свихнулись. И пошли против меня. МЕНЯ! Того, кто защищал их, решал все их проблемы и дал им крышу над головой, безопасное место!

Даже сквозь кружащийся вокруг мир и остатки наркотического дурмана Стив ощущал его ненависть и злость.

— Ты избивал их практически до смерти!

— Я показал, где их место, _дисциплинировал_ их. Все, что они должны были делать — подчиняться и проявить уважение к своему альфе. Если бы они так и поступали, я никогда не стал бы их и пальцем трогать. Все просто и легко. А они ополчились против меня. И все из-за тебя!

После его слов, Стив почувствовал волну удовлетворения. И гордости. Они все-таки его послушались. Они смогли отыскать лучший путь.

— О, посмотрите-ка, как он воодушевился! А знаешь, я убил некоторых из них, прежде чем они успели убить меня. — Стив замер, чувствуя, что тот говорит правду в его сердцебиении, в его запахе. _Скольких тот успел убить?_ — Все еще гордишься собой? — Стив отвел взгляд. — Не подумал об этом. А теперь у тех, кому удалось сбежать, нет альфы, и все из-за тебя, все из-за того, что ты промыл им мозги своими речами! Ты сломал их! И теперь все, что происходит с ними на твоей совести.

Стив бросил на него яростный взгляд.

— Я никогда и не просил обращать меня! Я никогда не хотел становиться частью твоей стаи!

— Может и так, но раз уж ты стал ее частью, ты обязан был играть по моим правилам. Но нет, это же ниже твоего достоинства, ты слишком хорош для этого! Так вот, послушай, что будет дальше: ты признаешь меня своим альфой и подчинишься, а затем мы нанесем визит моей непослушной стае, и ты скажешь им, что ошибался и признаешь свою ошибку. А вот тогда-то мы и используем твою силу и мощь, дабы показать, что они повели себя неправильно.

— Ладно. Я признаю тебя. Выпусти меня, и я помогу тебе вернуть твою прежнюю стаю. И скажу все, что ты захочешь.

_Но прежде я успею вырвать тебе глотку._

— О, да, конечно! Сейчас, только открою клетку. — Коул выбросил руку c электрошокером вперед, и дальше Стив чувствовал лишь агонию, выламывающую все тело до самых костей. Он попытался выхватить его у Коула, но тщетно — руки совершенно не слушались. Все, что он мог сейчас — сжимать до скрипа зубы и, скрючившись в комок, ощущать, как жуткая боль все продолжается и продолжается вновь и вновь, превращая его мышцы в желе. — Лжец! Я знаю, что просто так ты не сдашься! Но будь уверен, я терпелив, и рано или поздно ты все-таки склонишься передо мной, признавая своим альфой. Поверь, я дождусь этого момента, и мне хватит терпения и наркотиков, чтобы тебя обуздать.

В конечном итоге агония все же прекратилась, но не успел он вздохнуть с облегчением, как в руку воткнулась игла, и Стива вновь унесло в непрекращающийся, покрытый дымкой ужаса, кошмар.


	5. Глава 5

— У них была машина, а это уже зацепка, с которой можно начать их поиски. Баки? Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — спросил его Сэм.

— Дай мне время немного подумать. — Они расположились в их гостиной: Наташа с Сэмом сидели на диване, Клинт развалился на полу, а Баки уселся на края стула, взятого в кухне, всеми силами пытаясь собраться с мыслями и предложить что-то стоящее, однако те разбегались в рассыпную, словно овцы, бегущие от злобного волка. Все, что он сейчас чувствовал и на чем мог сосредоточиться — страх и злость, но в то же время прекрасно осознавал, что найти Стива ни первое, ни второе ему не поможет.

— Вы тут думайте пока, а я пойду, заварю нам кофе. Спорю на что угодно, что вчера ночью ты едва ли сомкнул глаза и точно не выспался, — заявил Клинт, поднявшись с пола, и исчез в кухне.

— Молоко закончилось, — тихо пробормотал Баки и тут же укусил себя за щеку изнутри. _Молоко закончилось._ Блять. _Стив_. Нет, он обязан собраться сейчас и, сделав глубокий вдох, мысленно нарисовал в голове карту города и примыкающие к нему дороги. Он знал их настолько хорошо, что смог бы проехать по ним и с закрытыми глазами. — После поворота с трассы к городу идет лишь одна дорога, и придется проехать через практически весь город, чтобы к ней добраться. Рядом с ней есть заправочная станция, и я уверен, что там должны быть камеры наружного наблюдения. А учитывая, что сейчас весна и тем более это было утро, там наверняка проехало не так уж и много машин.

— Нам нужно просмотреть эти видеозаписи, — сказала Наташа. — Ты знаешь, кто владелец этой заправки.

— Нет. То есть, я _знаю_ , кто она, но лично мы _не знакомы_. — Баки пытался объяснить ей путаницу в паутине знакомств, которая появляется, если ты живешь в маленьком городке и, хочешь того или нет, но тебе приходится знать всех и каждого. — Но я знаком с ее двоюродным братом.

— Прелесть маленьких городков, — пробормотала Наташа, — все всех знают.

— Разве что одна половина населения этого городка люто ненавидит вторую. Им даже пришлось построить второй бар, где они могли бы спокойно выпить, лишь бы не встречаться друг с другом, — фыркнул Баки, слегка усмехнувшись. — Хотя Стива любят абсолютно все.

В этот момент Клинт появился из кухни и передал ему чашку со свежеприготовленным, горячим кофе.

— Все дело в улыбке, — произнес он, а затем принес по кружке для Наташи и Сэма, вернулся на кухню еще раз, но уже ради своей кружки, и уселся на полу у ног Наташи.

— Что? — не понял Баки.

— Все дело в улыбке Стива. Никто не устоит против его обезоруживающей улыбки и рано или поздно сдастся его обаянию.

Баки уставился в свою кружку, мысленно представляя, как Стив улыбается и смеется, прекрасный как в обличии человека, так и волка. От этих воспоминаний грустная улыбка сама собой появилась на губах.

— Ты прав. У него великолепная улыбка.

Ребята дали ему минуту собраться, понимающе переглянувшись, а затем Наташа спросила:

— Ты можешь позвонить ему? Этому ее двоюродному брату?

— Ради такого дела? Думаю, лучше нам встретиться с ним лично.

___________________________________________________

Дом Фрэнка находился примерно в такой же чаще леса, как и домик Стива и Баки, но только в другой его части. Когда Баки подъехал к его дому вместе с Клинтом, сидящим на пассажирском сидении, их встретила, выйдя откуда-то из-за тени деревьев, пушистая, небольшая собака золотистого окраса и сразу же принялась тявкать в их сторону.

— Привет, песик!

— Кажется, это Брэнди, — показал Клинту Баки, вспомнив тот день, когда Фрэнк впервые рассказал ему о том, как Стив появился из ниоткуда и начать играть с его собакой — вот только Фрэнк и не подозревал, что это Стив, думая, что это просто необычный волк, которого он и окрестил Голубоглазым.

— Отличная кличка, — Клинт кивнул, одобряя. — Хэй, Брэнди! — позвал он ее через приоткрытое окно, на что та вдруг удивленно приподняла морду и перестала гавкать.

Как раз когда они подъехали, на веранду вышел Фрэнк, чтобы взглянуть, кто к нему наведался, и провел рукой по своим тонким седым прядям.

— Баки! — удивленно воскликнул он. — Вот это сюрприз!

Баки выбрался из пикапа, следом за ним вышел и Клинт, и Брэнди тут же оказалась у его ног, присела перед ним и начала глядеть на него восхищенным взглядом. Клинт добродушно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы погладить ее.

— Фрэнк, прости, что мы без приглашения. Я хотел, эм, попросить тебя об одной услуге.

Фрэнк задумчиво наблюдал за Клинтом и Брэнди, но выслушав его, оглянулся на Баки.

— Ну, все как всегда, — трагично пробормотал Фрэнк. — Никто не приезжает к старику просто так, только когда им что-то от него нужно.

Будь ситуация иной, Баки тут же подыграл бы ему, поддержав шутку, но он так устал, обеспокоенный тем, что они обязаны как можно скорее отыскать Стива, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что будет, если у них ничего не выйдет. Поэтому он просто взглянул Фрэнку в глаза, пытаясь передать, что он в отчаянии, хотя по его сутулым плечам и грустному взгляду, тому наверняка уже стало все понятно, судя по тому, как с лица старика исчез весь задор, сменившись беспокойством в глазах.

— Ну, что, все так плохо?

— Хреновее не бывает.

— Баки, о чем ты хотел попросить?

— Твоя двоюродная сестра владеет заправкой, так ведь?

— Ну, да, уже как 40 с небольшим лет. А что?

— Там ведь есть камеры?

— Насколько мне известно, только если что-то внезапно у нее там не изменилось, то да. Она установила их, когда братья Миллеры попытались стащить у нее бензин для своих тракторов, ох, где-то 15 или даже 20 лет назад. А что?

Баки обменялся взглядами с Клинтом, который как раз чесал пузико Брэнди, и, повернувшись, очень аккуратно произнес:

— Кто-то украл мою собаку. Я знаю предположительное время, когда это произошло. Они должны были проехать по городу, чтобы уехать от моего дома, и я думаю, что мы сможем увидеть их на видеозаписях с заправки.

После его слов последовала долгая пауза. Брэнди перевернулась со спины, уселась на землю, встряхнув ушами, а затем потрусила к своему хозяину. Когда Фрэнк заговорил, его голос был приветлив и спокоен:

— Баки, — привлек тот его внимание.

Баки напрягся и почему-то почувствовал, тяжело сглотнув, что следующие слова Фрэнка ему определенно не понравятся:

— Да?

— У тебя нет никакой собаки.

— Нет же, у меня…

— И я знаю, что ты звонил Бекке из магазина, спрашивая, не знает ли она, где Стив.

— Это…

Фрэнк перебил его, не дав договорить:

— Позволь рассказать тебе одну историю?

Клинт подошел к Баки, встав рядом с ним, и внимательно разглядывал Фрэнка.

Когда Баки так ничего и не ответил, Фрэнк продолжил:

— Несколько лет назад в наших краях появился волк. Ну, ты его видел, Голубоглазый. Тот самый волк, который вышел из леса к людям. Мне кажется, все потому, что ему было ужасно одиноко, и он решил периодически приходить сюда и играться с собаками, и притом очень осторожно, не пытаясь им навредить, хотя обычно волки рассматривают собак, как легкую добычу. Так вот, если Кэтти говорила тогда правду, а я не верю, что ребенок способен так хорошо врать, то Голубоглазый действительно в тот раз спас ей жизнь. А потом появился ты и поселился в глубине леса, и Голубоглазый волк исчез, тот самый Голубоглазый, который никогда не вел себя, как обычный волк. Прошло совсем немного времени, и я узнал, что ты живешь в том домишке в лесу с парнем по имени Стив, который появился словно из ниоткуда, и глаза у него такие же ярко-голубые, что и у Голубоглазого. А тот как будто пропал куда-то, уже очень и очень давно не появляясь поблизости.

Баки никак не отреагировал на рассказ Фрэнка, никак не показал, насколько он его поразил, но сердце словно _замерло_ в оцепенении. Клинт все также стоял рядом, замерев на месте.

Фрэнк же добродушно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы почесать Брэнди за ухом.

— Я прожил долгую и интересную жизнь и поведал много того, чего ты и представить себе не сможешь. Поэтому давай так: я ни о чем тебя не спрашиваю, а ты мне ничего не рассказываешь. Но знай, что я унесу ваш тайну с собой в могилу. Я знаю, как хранить секреты. Но хочу сказать тебе вот что — в этих краях мы присматриваем за своими, а ты со Стивом уже стали дороги всем нам, поэтому считаетесь своими. Ясно? Что бы ни случилось, мы с вами. Ты понял меня, сынок?

Баки неуверенно кивнул в ответ.

— Вот и хорошо! А теперь тебе наверняка хотелось бы просмотреть те видеозаписи с заправки Джесс, я прав?

И Баки вновь кивнул.

— Не проблема! Давай-ка ей позвоним!

___________________________________________________

Джесси великодушно разрешила им с Клинтом посмотреть записи с камер, после того, как закроет заправку, а пока они возвращались к Баки домой, когда Клинт вдруг глянул на него и произнес:

— Старик знает, что Стив — оборотень.

— Да, кажется, так и есть.

— Это не станет проблемой?

— Не думаю. — Он мельком взглянул в сторону Клинта и снова сосредоточился на дороге. — Благодаря нему я и познакомился со Стивом.

Клинт в ответ удивленно вскинул брови, ухмыльнувшись:

— Ого, я бы с удовольствием хотел услышать эту историю!

— Ты уже знаешь ее часть: изначально я думал, что Стив был волком. То есть самым что ни на есть настоящим волком. Он иногда заглядывал в поселок, чтобы поиграть с собаками, в том числе с Брэнди — собакой Фрэнка. Когда я впервые его увидел, я просто… — Баки покачал головой, вспомнив этот момент, — я едва не сбрендил от ужаса, потому что это же, черт возьми, был гребанный волк, скачущий рядом с пушистыми песиками, а Фрэнк смеялся надо мной, считая это забавным! — Клинт тоже задорно усмехнулся.

— Эй, Стив же просто-таки охренеть какой огромный! Тебя можно понять.

— Вот-вот, я об этом же! — Баки благодарно улыбнулся Клинту за понимание. — В общем, после того случая он начал все чаще появляться в лесу, практически преследуя меня. Постепенно мы подружились. И это было жутко глупо! — добавил он тихим голосом, вспоминая тот раз, когда Стив приблизился к нему, уверенно шествуя по траве все ближе и ближе, и в конечном итоге Баки удалось его погладить. — Ну, или не совсем, потому что тот оказался не совсем обычным волком. А точнее совсем необычным. Он оказался Стивом.

Баки замолчал ненадолго, вновь задумавшись о Стиве, просто не в силах не думать о нем каждую секунду каждого дня, и не важно, вдали от него или на расстоянии нескольких миллиметров. Клинт в ответ подбадривающе сжал его плечо и оставил в покое, больше не став ни о чем расспрашивать.

Когда они проехали несколько миль, он вновь оживился:

— Не думаю, что нам стоит рассказывать Наташе о том, что Фрэнк знает о Стиве. Ей не очень-то и нравится, когда обычные люди в курсе о нас.

___________________________________________________

Лишь плотный мех служил Стиву преградой между прутьями клетки и его обнаженным телом, не давая врезаться металлу в кожу, однако теперь превращаться в волка почему-то стало чрезвычайно тяжелее, чем когда-либо раньше. Прежде чем превратиться, он попытался разжать прутья, согнуть их, но те никак не желали поддаваться. Они были слишком прочными, тогда как он… ему просто не хватало сил. Тех самых сил, которыми он обычно с такой легкостью пользовался — теперь они просто иссякли, все мышцы в теле дрожали, ощущаясь словно желе, и ему было так холодно. Он не знал точно, дрожал ли из-за того, что в комнате было зябко — это определенно подвал, и клетка стояла прямо на обжигающе ледяном полу, и никакого отопления здесь и в помине не было, — или же из-за той дряни, которую они ему кололи.

— Ну, что, как тебе эти наркотики? — заинтересовано спросил у него Коул, бродя вокруг его клетки. Стив плотно сжал веки, потому что не мог выносить то, как мир перед глазами расплывается, окутываясь пеленой дурмана, а затем собирает себя по кусочкам вновь. — Они помогут тебе, сделают более податливым и послушным. Кстати, этот чудесный коктейль нам великодушно достал вот этот парень — Кэмерон. Он — одна из лучших моих находок. Жаль, конечно, что мне не достался какой-нибудь ветеринар, которого я мог бы обратить, но, эй, нельзя же получить все и сразу! Однако у него во владении оказалась прекрасная хижина в такой глуши, где нас никто и никогда не найдет. Здорово, правда? Хотя кому ты нужен, чтобы тебя искать! В том-то и загвоздка, когда у тебя нет ни альфы, ни стаи. Тебя некому защитить, никто не принимает за тебя порой очень трудные решения. — Коул огорченно покачал головой, будто сочувствуя ему. — А вот у Кэмерона теперь нет таких проблем. Я прав, Кэмерон?

— Да, Коул.

— Видишь, я прав. А все потому, что я обратил его, а он оказался достаточно умен, чтобы понять, где его место. И до тех пор, пока он _будет держать это в голове_ , все будет просто прекрасно! Спокойно. Без каких-либо проблем. Легко и просто. Как могло бы быть с тобой, если бы и ты знал, где твое место. Но нет, ты решил переть против системы. — Он обернулся и кивнул Кэмерону. — Вколи ему еще дозу.

— Но время еще не… — Он поспешно замолчал, заметив, как Коул медленно к нему поворачивается.

— Вколи. Ему. Еще. Дозу. — Прошипел он, скрипнув зубами, и каждое слово просто-таки сочилось предупреждением, что, если не подчинится, то ему несдобровать.

Кэмерон слегка скривился, приподняв подбородок, как только мог выше.

— Да, прости. Сейчас сделаю.

— Так-то лучше. — В воздухе ощущался запах страха Кэмерона, который как раз готовил новую порцию препарата, а затем быстро вколол огромный шприц Стиву в бок. — А сейчас, — пропел Коул, наклонившись к клетке, и придвинулся ближе к лицу Стива, — только представь, насколько легче стала бы твоя жизнь, если бы ты сдался. Никаких проблем. Никаких тревог. Все, что тебе нужно — просто подчиниться мне.

Наркотики уже начинали действовать, унося сознание в какую-то темную, зыбку мглу, но Стив все же нашел в себе силы и утробно прорычал. Коул недовольно поцокал языком и ударил его шокером в бок, повторяя пытку снова и снова, ожидая, пока тот не сдастся. Стив корчился от боли, сжимаясь всем телом, но затем силы все же его покинули, и он потерял сознание, чувствуя, как мир перед глазами меркнет.

Удовлетворенный результатом, Коул спустя некоторое время ушел, и в этот же момент рядом с клеткой склонился Кэмерон, прошептав едва слышно:

— Прости меня. Все должно было быть не так. Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы все исправить.

___________________________________________________

Заправочная станция была, надо признать, довольно-таки впечатляющей. Перед огромным деревянным зданием, которое служило и магазином, и гаражом, были расположены три сверкающих красных колонки. Здание было профессионально выкрашено в белый цвет с элементами темно-синей отделки, и Баки почему-то показалось, что оно ничуть не изменилось со времен своего открытия, выглядя точно так же, как и тогда, и останется таким же до последнего дня своего существования.

Джесс уже ждала их у входа в гараж, когда они подъехали к заправке, и вытирала руки какой-то потрепанной тряпкой. Она оказалась высокой, полноватой женщиной с седыми, завязанными в хвостик, волосами, одетая в комбинезон, на правом колене которого осталось какое-то грязное пятно. Она приветливо улыбалась, и в уголках глаз проглядывали веселые морщинки.

— Вам нужны записи со вчерашнего дня? — сразу же спросила она, когда Баки выбрался с водительского сидения, а Наташа с Сэмом показались с другой стороны пикапа. Клинт остался в кабине.

Баки кивнул ей в ответ и уже начал объяснять:

— Кто-то украл…

Но она поспешно вскинула руку, останавливая его:

— Мне не обязательно это знать, не стоит рассказывать, — твердо заявила она, все так же приветливо улыбаясь. — Кассеты там, — она указала в сторону двери с табличкой «Офис», расположенной рядом с гаражом. — Все подписаны согласно той дате, когда были сделаны. Я уже вставила утреннюю кассету в проигрыватель. Он лежит на телевизоре. Можете не торопиться, смотрите сколько понадобиться. Если что, я буду в гараже. Дайте знать, как закончите.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ее Баки, и, кивнув, она вернулась обратно в гараж.

Как видеомагнитофон, так и телевизор, оказались довольно-таки старыми и уже, похоже, отжившими свое, но все еще работали, и на том спасибо.

— Я подумал, что она пошутила, когда сказала о кассетах, — удивился Сэм, когда они собрались перед телевизором, рассматривая черно-белую, иногда шедшую помехами, видеозапись дороги, на которую иногда разве что птица приземлялась, да любопытный олень захаживал.

Прежде чем на записи показался какой-то незнакомый внедорожник, забрызганный грязью и с огромной вмятиной на бампере, который проехал мимо заправки и направился к трассе, они пересмотрели множество часов видео в быстрой перемотке, но сначала им попались лишь две какие-то машины и один пикап, которые, Баки узнал, принадлежали жителям городка.

— Значит это он, — предположил Сэм. — Если действовать «методом исключения», — слегка рыкнул он и промотал видео до появления того самого внедорожника, затем поставив запись на паузу. — Картинка слишком размытая. Я не могу даже номера разглядеть нормально. То ли дело в самой запись, то ли в этом старинном видеомагнитофоне, а может быть, и в телевизоре.

После его слов, Баки едва сдержал злость и отчаяние, обрушившиеся на него с новой силой, которые он сдерживал все это время где-то глубоко внутри, не позволяя эмоциям вырваться на свободу. Наташа с Сэмом, должно быть, почувствовали это, потому что Наташа произнесла успокаивающим тоном:

— Мы можем попробовать сделать запись более четкой. Баки! — позвала она его голосом, который мгновенно привлек его внимание, заставив обернуться на нее. — Мы только начинаем поиски. — И спустя секунду он кивнул, соглашаясь. — Пойди и спроси, можем ли мы забрать кассету.

Баки подумал, что она, должно быть, пытается занять его хоть чем-нибудь, избавившись на несколько минут, чтобы он не мешал под ногами, но сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать на это. Выйдя из офиса, он нашел Джесс в гараже, когда та лежала под капотом какой-то машины, из-под которого торчали только ее ноги, и спросил, могут ли они забрать кассету себе, пояснив, что на ней, возможно, есть то, что они ищут, но запись не достаточно четкая, чтобы сказать наверняка, поэтому они хотят попытаться что-то сделать с ней, чтобы разглядеть и удостовериться, правдивы ли их предположения. Внимательно поглядев на него некоторое время, она все же спросила, правда ли то, что они пытаюсь найти на пленке, так для него важно.

— Возможно, эта деталь окажется ключевой в наших поисках.

— Тогда с моим благословлением можешь забрать кассету. И удачи тебе!

Вернувшись в офис, Баки застал, как Наташа, похоже, поговорив с кем-то, убирает телефон в карман, и стоит, зажав кассету под мышкой.

— Мы с Клинтом отвезем ее кое-кому, кто, надеюсь, сможет что-нибудь с ней сделать. Сэм останется с тобой.

И буквально спустя секунду до него дошло зачем: на случай, если те оборотни, которые похитили Стива, решат вернуться за ним.

— Хорошо. И Джесс сказала, что мы можем взять кассету. — Хотя даже если бы она и не позволила ее забрать, вряд ли бы это что-то изменило.

___________________________________________________

Баки услышал, как снаружи зашумел заведенный мотор его пикапа — Наташа с Клинтом, не став медлить, поехали к тому человеку, который поможет им с пленкой.

На обратном пути домой они с Сэмом решили зайти и взять себе что-нибудь перекусить на вынос, и стоило им только зайти в закусочную, сделать заказ и усесться за столик, ожидая, когда тот будет готов, как официантки тут же начали бросать на него обеспокоенные взгляды и шептаться. Ему вдруг стало интересно, куда уже успели долететь сплетни Бекки о том, что он разыскивает Стива? Никто не подходил к нему и не спрашивал, что-то вроде _«Где же Стив?»_ или _«Кто твои друзья, Баки?»_ , к счастью, занятые их с Сэмом заказом. А что вы хотели? Чтобы прокормить троих оборотней необходимо _много_ еды!

— Тебе нужно поспать, — заявил Сэм, скрестив руки на груди, навалившись на косяк двери их со Стивом кухни.

— Ага. — Баки устало потер глаза, ощущая сухость и жжение. Сэм был прав, и Баки знал, что ему нужно поспать, однако _понимать_ и _суметь_ все-таки уснуть — это уже совершенно разные вещи. Он просто не желал засыпать в их кровати в одиночестве, зная, что Стив сейчас где-то далеко и неизвестно, в порядке ли он.

— Ложись на диване, если так тебе будет спокойнее. — Он оглянулся на Сэма, уставившись ошарашенным взглядом и задумавшись, возможно ли, что Сэм может читать его мысли? — Я могу превратиться и поспать на улице.

— Это не обязательно, только если ты сам этого хочешь. У нас есть гостевая комната. — Баки заставил себя подняться с дивана и тут же почувствовал, как его мягко усаживают обратно. Сэм оказался чертовски быстрым, настолько, что Баки едва заметил, как тот оказался рядом с ним, рукой удерживая его за плечо и не давая подняться.

— Баки, сиди и отдыхай. Я сам тут со всем разберусь. Если ты не против? Все-таки это твой дом, твоя территория, и я не пытаюсь здесь хозяйничать, но ты едва держишься на ногах.

— Хорошо, Сэм. Я не против. Все нормально. Все… — Баки вымотано навалился на диван, тяжело вздохнув, — нормально.

— Вот и хорошо. — Баки спокойно сидел на диване, слушая, как Сэм готовит для себя гостевую комнату. И все еще сидел на месте, когда тот вернулся в гостиную. — Я, пожалуй, посплю пару часиков. — Он помедлил, как-то неуверенно потоптавшись на месте, а затем спросил: — Может быть, мне посидеть здесь с тобой? Я могу превратиться и полежать на полу. Когда ты — волк, даже пол становится довольно-таки удобным.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, и ему все-таки удалось каким-то чудом выдавить жалкую улыбку. Сэм был невероятно добр к нему, и это стоило уважения. — Не переживай, я в порядке. Кому-то из нас все же не помешает поспать на нормальной кровати.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэм. — Кричи, если понадоблюсь.

— Договорились.

Баки лежал в темноте, так и не сомкнув глаз, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в потолок, пока ночь за окном медленно вступала в свои права, оживая стрекотом светлячков и криками ночных птиц. Не сумев уснуть, он в конечном итоге поднялся и побрел в спальню, забрав оттуда подушку Стива, и вернулся обратно на диван. Улегшись под одеяло, он зарылся носом в подушку и час или несколько часов спустя все-таки забылся беспокойным сном, в котором ему привиделся золотой волк, за которым он бежал и которого он, как ни пытайся, никак не мог догнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава выйдет примерно в следующий четверг или воскресенье)


	6. Глава 6

Первые, блеклые лучи солнца постепенно прорезали темноту раннего утра, и Баки распахнул глаза, воспаленные от недостатка сна, просыпаясь. Клинт с Наташей еще не вернулись.

Сэм уже тоже проснулся и тихонько попивал кофе, сидя за столом на кухне.

— Я на пробежку, — заявил Баки, поднявшись с дивана, решив, наконец, встряхнуться.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь?

— Нет, конечно.

Баки отправился в спальню, чтобы переодеться в спортивную одежду, а Сэм в это время исчез за дверью гостевой комнаты и вернулся уже в облике волка. Стоит признать — он был красив: гладкая серая шкура блестела на свету, кое-где пробивались серебристо-белые пятна, а у морды шерсть была скорее светло-коричневой с проблесками серого. Он стоял перед Баки, вскинув пушистые уши торчком, и нетерпеливо переступал с лапы на лапу.

— Ну, что. Пошли?

Баки бежал по той самой, уже знакомой тропинке, по которой бегал во времена, когда думал, что Стив — простой, но странный волк. Он бежал быстро, выматывая себя, заставляя тело бежать еще быстрее, позволив своему разуму сосредоточиться на сумасшедшем, оглашающем стуке сердца, отдающемся в ушах, на топоте собственных ног и звуках окружающего мира вокруг. Приходилось постоянно удерживать равновесие, которое сбивал вес железной руки, тянущий левое плечо чуть в сторону с каждым преодоленным метром.

Сэм бежал рядом с ним, едва слышно ударяясь лапами о землю, будто почти не касался ее, легко удерживая темп Баки.

Постепенно в голове ни осталось ничего: ни звуков, ни ощущений, ни чувства пространства. Лишь движение. Механическое передвижение, когда ты должен сменять ногу другой ногой, двигаясь вперед. Он бежал до тех пор, пока на глаза не начал течь пот со лба. Пока не показалось, что все мышцы в теле горят огнем. Пока не начал задыхаться. Вдруг прямо у него на пути появился волк, но этот волк не был Стивом, потому что Стив исчез. Стива кто-то похитил. Забрал у него. Они бежали в самой чаще леса, очень далеко от дома, и волк загораживал ему путь. Баки продолжал рваться вперед, толкаясь и сопротивляясь, потому что знал, что никто и ничто не сможет его остановить. Знал, что с легкостью сможет прорваться сквозь преграду из какого-то волка, но внезапно на плечи опустились чьи-то руки, окончательно его останавливая, и голос произнес:

— Баки! Стой! Хватит! Я знаю. _Я понимаю_ , каково тебе, но ты должен остановиться!

— _Ни черта ты не понимаешь!_ — озлобился он. — Ни черта! — И весь гнев, кипевший внутри, весь тот яд, разъедающий его свежую, еще кровоточащую рану, он, кажется, решил излить на Сэма. — С чего бы тебе знать? Стива кто-то забрал, а я люблю его, а он исчез. Он… — голос сорвался, и он все еще пытался выбраться их хватки Сэма, но бесполезно, бессмысленно, потому что тот стал удерживать его лишь еще крепче.

— Я знаю, потому что _я был на твоем месте_. — Услышав его слова, пропитанные отчаянной болью, Баки захлопнул рот, промолчав. — Был на твоем месте. Был человеком в стае одинокого волка. — На лице Сэма на мгновение отразился сразу же целый калейдоскоп эмоций, где самыми яркими читались любовь и горькая потеря. Они появились и также быстро исчезли. — И я потерял его.

— Что?

— Он принял основной удар на себя, тогда как он предназначался мне. Мы оба слишком серьезно пострадали и умирали, но он все же нашел в себе силы, чтобы превратиться и укусить меня. — Пальцы Сэма сжимали его плечи все сильнее, делая больно, но мгновенно ослабили хватку, но не отпустили до конца. — Я потерял его. Он погиб. Он спас меня и погиб. Поэтому я здесь. Не просто, чтобы помочь отыскать Стива. Я приехал, потому что хотел, чтобы рядом с тобой был человек, который понимает, через что ты проходишь сейчас. Нат… не сможет. Клинт, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Он попытается, потому что ты ему небезразличен. Он искренне о тебе беспокоится. Но это все же не одно и то же.

Слова попали прямо Баки в сердце. Руки Сэма на плечах ощущались словно якоря, позволяющие ему удержаться там, где он сейчас есть, не рассыпаться на части от отчаяния. И он закрыл глаза. Сердце до сих пор яростно стучало в груди, он все еще тяжело дышал, пока не в силах успокоиться, но, уже не задыхаясь, уже выравнивая дыхание, вновь мог мыслить, чувствовать. Сэм приехал сюда ради него. Сначала он не понимал почему, решив, что все дело в Стиве, но тот приехал, чтобы поддержать его. Господи! Для него это, должно быть, был самый ужасный кошмар наяву, от которого, к сожалению, нельзя очнуться. Баки не мог представить себе ничего ужаснее, чем лишиться Стива.

— Прости, Сэм. Прости, что сказал, что ты не понимаешь.

— Все нормально. _Ты не знал_. Да и я не собирался тебе рассказывать об этом. — Баки удивленно распахнул глаза. — Но планы изменились. Я любил Райли всем сердцем и душой, и он так же любил меня в ответ. Я потерял его, но я не позволю, чтобы ты потерял Стива. Поэтому мы и здесь. Нат не сдается и не проигрывает. Никогда, и тем более, сейчас. Она уничтожит все на своем пути, если придется. Мы обязательно его отыщем. — Внезапно Сэм тепло ему улыбнулся, слегка встряхнув за плечи. — Но что хорошего, если мы найдем его, и он вернется и узнает, что ты умер от сердечного приступа? Помнишь тот раз, когда в первую нашу встречу я _совсем_ _неаккуратно_ схватил тебя из-за небольшого недопонимания? Он тогда чуть не разорвал нас на части. А что будет, если он узнает, что я позволит тебе загнать себя до смерти?

И Баки почувствовал, как из груди вырывается нервный смешок, стоило только представить его реакцию.

— Он стал бы читать мне лекцию о том, какой я идиот, и закатил бы драматично глаза, пока я не восстал бы из мертвых и не попросил бы его заткнуться. А тебе бы он купил пиво в благодарность, что вообще со мной возишься.

— Ну вот, видишь, — мягко проговорил Сэм, усмехнувшись, наконец-то опуская его. — Готов возвращаться домой?

Баки кивнул в ответ, откинув волосы со вспотевшего лба:

— Да. Да, готов.

Сэм растворился в глубине леса, скрывшись за деревьями, Баки уже едва мог его рассмотреть, и несколько мгновений спустя тот возвратился вновь, труся по тропинке и сверкая своей шелковистой шкурой на солнце. Пройдя мимо, он скользнул по ноге Баки пушистым боком, и Баки осторожно погладил его по холке, запутавшись пальцами в гладкой шерсти.

Пробежка обратно до дома прошла более спокойно и расслабленно, и сердце Баки уже не выпрыгивало из груди, немного успокоившись.

_________________________________________________________

В подвал не выходило ни одного окна, не видно ни лучика солнца, и уж тем более не было понятно, когда именно вновь нагрянет Коул, снова и снова жаля его шокером, безжалостно выбивая последние силы из тела.

Стив пытался выхватывать шокер у Коула, выбивать его из рук, пытался уничтожить, но тот всегда оказывался не там, где ему казалось, движения были слишком медлительными и недостаточно ловкими, чтобы поймать его, и зубы каждый раз щелкали о пустоту.

— Тебе просто нужно сдаться и подчиниться мне, тогда все закончится. — Коул раздосадовано вздохнул, продолжив: — Ты думаешь, мне все это нравится?

Если честно, то Стив не знал, врет ли тот или говорит правду. От Коула исходила целая смесь разнообразных непонятных запахов — очевидно та штука, которую Стиву кололи сбивала его с толку, дезориентировала и путала разум, — и каждый раз, когда Кэмерон спускался в подвал, от него просто-таки разило страхом, а иногда и кровью, смешанной с болью и замешательством. Он вводил Стиву шприц с этими чертовыми наркотиками под кожу, и, несмотря на то, что Стив вертелся и уклонялся от него, никогда не успевал избежать укола из-за своих затуманенных мыслей и заторможенных движений, потому что шприц каждый раз был не там, где ему казалось.

Все было _не там_ , где должно было быть, как он думал, и все было _не тем_ , чем ему казалось, а все из-за этих препаратов, контролирующих его тело и разум.

Стив плотно свернулся клубочком, опустив хвост на нос, чувствуя, как они прожигают его внутренности, выкидывая его в размытую, фальшивую реальность.

В нос забился удушающий запах Коула, обещающий только кровь и боль, так же, как и в тот момент, когда его притащили в тот старый, разваливающийся домишко на самой окраине города. Ему холодно, трясет, как при лихорадке, а внутренности раздирают огненные вспышки, ломающие тело изнутри, — все, как и в тот день.

 _Оставь его умирать_. Коул небрежно крутит его из стороны в сторону, будто покупатель, проверяющий, стоит ли покупать этот кусок мяса, проинспектировав со всех углов. А Стива трясет, дрожь пробирает все тело, и агония, расходящаяся волнами от укуса, уничтожает все остальные чувства, не оставляя больше ничего. _Ты облажался._ Слышится звук сломанных костей. _Оставь его умирать._

А уходил ли он на самом деле? Может быть, он все это время был здесь, один, в полнейшей, уничтожающей тьме? Может быть, он просто выдумал себе все, что произошло тогда, и все это лишь сумасшедшая фантазия вечно больного, слабого паренька о чудесном исцелении, когда он вдруг превратился в здорового и сильного оборотня, обладающего чрезвычайной мощью и скоростью?

Как это может быть возможным? Как все это вообще может оказаться реальностью?

 _Оставь его умирать._ Это был лишь очередной лихорадочный сон, вызванный постоянно сопровождающими его болезнями. Последний дар его разума, сотворившего невероятное будущее, которого ему никогда не видать.

Кроме разве что…

Кроме разве что Баки. Если все это было лишь сном, тогда и Баки — ненастоящий. Это значит, что он и Баки себе выдумал.

Выдумал Баки, который так радушно открыл для него двери своего дома, а затем подарил свое сердце оборотню. Выдумал Баки, который оказался безмерно щедр, мужественен, храбр, безмерно добр, ласков и нежен. Безмерно…

Это не могло быть его лихорадочным бредом. Это должно оказаться правдой, просто обязано оказаться правдой, потому что в нем самом недостаточно ни храбрости, ни мужества, чтобы создать в своей голове какого столь идеального, как Баки.

— Привет, Стив.

 _Баки_. Стив распахнул глаза, вновь вернувшись в тот дом на окраине Богом забытого города, в дом своей старой стаи, которая никогда таковой не являлась. Он вновь был невысоким, худощавым пареньком, бледным и обнаженным, и все его старые шрамы от многочисленных операций снова были на своем месте, разрезая грудь, перечеркивая кожу на сердце, а на бедре сочился кровью укус, оставленный оборотнем. Перед ним стоял Баки, как и всегда нежно улыбаясь ему.

И Стив запаниковал, чувствуя, как сердце в ужасе готово выбить дыру в груди.

— Нет. Нет! Баки нет, тебе нельзя быть здесь. Нельзя! Они убьют тебя, разорвут на части, и я не смогу тебя защитить! Я не смогу спасти тебя… не смогу…

— Тшшш, Стив. Все хорошо. Все, правда, хорошо. — На плечо мягко опустились прохладные пальцы его железной руки, притягивая к себе, а затем проследили дорожку по телу, ведущую к саднящему укусу.

— Нет, Баки. Здесь нет ничего хорошего. Ничего. Тебе нельзя здесь быть.

Улыбка Баки мгновенно растаяла, в глазах отразилась щемящая грусть.

— Ты больше не хочешь меня видеть?

— Нет же, я всегда хочу тебя видеть, быть рядом с тобой. Но здесь небезопасно.

— Здесь никого нет. Никто нас не услышит. Они оставили тебя умирать, помнишь?

Стив вздрогнул после его слов.

— А теперь приляг. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. — Баки мягко, но настойчиво подтолкнул его к кровати и надавил на плечи, укладывая на нее. Когда Стив все-таки улегся, Баки заботливо укрыл его одеялом, натянув его ему до самого подбородка, а затем опустился рядом, обняв, и свернувшись вокруг него калачиком. — Ты не умрешь. Ты будешь жить и станешь великим. Я знаю. Обещаю тебе.

— Но тебе нельзя быть здесь. — Запах Коула становился все сильнее, ближе. — Он убьет тебя, Баки…

— Что-нибудь хорошее приснилось? — Ненавистный голос Коула прогремел, как выстрел в тишине, и Стив запаниковал, потому что знал, что не сможет защитить Баки. Не сможет его спасти, и Коул убьет его, он не сможет его защитить, не сможет… — Ну, похоже, это — хороший знак. — Стив усиленно старался сосредоточиться, выбраться из марева наркотического дурмана, и жадно задышал, пытаясь очнуться, и не увидел рядом Баки. Ни намека на его запах. Ни следа. Баки здесь не было. _Баки в безопасности_.

Стив устало открыл глаза и увидел, как Коул нажимает кнопку на шокере и весело рассматривает выбивающиеся из него искры тока.

— Я впервые услышал от тебя что-то кроме запаха страха. Давай-ка посмотрим, что мы сможем из этого получить.

_________________________________________________________

Баки лежал в полудреме на диване, иногда проваливаясь сон, но лишь урывками, и оставался здесь с того самого времени, рухнув на него без сил, как они вернулись после пробежки с Сэмом. Сняв кроссовки, он безвольно лежал на диване, свернувшись в комок, стараясь не трогать ногами Сэма, который сидел рядом и тихонько похихикивал себе под нос, читая один из ужаснейших любовных романов об оборотнях, которыми Баки иногда любил помучить Стива. Баки ощущал усталость, не в силах нормально поспать, на душе было неспокойно, и нервы готовы были сдать в любой момент. Но позволить Баки погрязнуть в этих мыслях не дал Клинт, который, подпрыгивая, поднялся по лестнице на крыльце и вошел в дом. Вслед за ним на пороге показалась Наташа.

Баки открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Клинтом, который как раз наклонился над ним, слегка склонив в бок голову, и нетерпеливо его рассматривал.

— Что вы нашли?

— Пока ничего, но она позвонит, как только обнаружит что-то стоящее. — После этого Баки вновь сомкнул глаза, в отчаянии простонав. Клинт похлопал его по плечу, пытаясь поддержать хотя бы так. — Это не займет много времени, но ты пока поспи еще. Выглядишь дерьмово.

— Ну, спасибо.

Уснуть Баки так и не смог, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и абсолютной пустотой в мыслях. Наташа занималась чем-то в своем ноутбуке, а Сэм все не отрывался от книги и вдруг решил зачитать один особенно интересный кусочек. Услышать, как Наташа, развеселившись, смеется, было неожиданно, но тут ее смех подхватил и Клинт, промышляющий чем-то на кухне, откуда шел просто невероятно аппетитный аромат чего-то вкусного, заставивший живот Баки забурчать от голода, самому же Баки на это было совершенно плевать.

Он не мог сказать точно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Клинт похлопал его по ноге и слегка потряс.

— Подъем. Время принять душ. И вновь стать человеком. Блинчики будут готовы через 10 минут. Вставай, — проговорил он, когда Баки уставился на него пустым, абсолютно безжизненным взглядом. — Не хочу тебя смущать, но у нас очень чувствительные носы. — Он улыбнулся, не желая его обидеть.

Баки кивнул в ответ и поднялся с дивана, сходил за чистой сменой одежды и чистым полотенцем для себя, а затем вытащил из шкафа еще стопку полотенец и опустил ее на диван.

— На случай, если вдруг кому-то тоже захочется принять душ. Бочок с горячей водой не такой уж и большой, поэтому не застревайте в душе надолго. — Не став ждать ответа, Баки вышел из комнаты и забрался в душ, позволив потоку горячей воды обрушиться ему на голову. Он вымылся так, что кожа едва не скрипела от чистоты, и, выйдя из ванной, почувствовал себя немного, но лучше. Чище.

Обновленным. Как будто теперь он вновь мог разумно мыслить. « _Стив. Где же ты?»_

Вернувшись на кухню, Баки пораженно уставился на трещащий от еды стол, на котором были расставлены: блинчики, бекон, яичница и тому подобное, и еще раз удивился, сколько же еды требуется для заправки оборотню, чтоб наесться. Он почему-то был убежден, что на их кухне столько еды найтись просто не могло, и поспешил спросить, откуда она взялась.

— Мы заехали за продуктами, — объяснила Наташа. — И некая девушка по имени Бекки попросила передать тебе «привет».

Прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, хотя и не знал, что именно, потому, что не мог представить себе картину, как Наташа ходит по магазинам — это просто не укладывалось в его голове, — у Клинта зазвонил телефон.

— Привет, — ответил он, дожевывая кусок бекона, который уже успел засунуть в рот. — Подожди-ка, — пробормотал он и схватил листок и ручку. — Хорошо, диктуй. Номера… угу. Ага, да. Все понял, — Клинт быстро писал что-то на бумаге. — Ага, _это_ может быть полезно. Университет Миннесота в Дулуте. Что-то еще? Не смогла разглядеть их лица? Ничего страшного, я узнаю их по запаху, и это лучше, чем картинка их рож. Но все-таки пришли мне скриншоты, хорошо? Спасибо огромное, ты — лучшая! Ага, я дам тебе знать, как все прошло.

— Дулут, он же примерно в 4 или 5 часах езды отсюда? — спросил Сэм, но Баки едва ли услышал его. — Баки! — позвал Сэм и слегка похлопал его по плечу.

— Что?

— Дулут. Туда ехать примерно около 4 часов, я прав?

— Да, что-то около того. Но на пикапе мы вряд ли туда вообще доедем… Клинт, как ты сказал — университет в Дулуте?

— Ну да, университет Миннесота, кампус в Дулуте. Ей удалось пошаманить с записью и рассмотреть на заднем стекле четкую картинку наклеенного парковочного пропуска с их логотипом, который ни с чем другим не спутаешь.

— Мне нужно позвонить. — Баки исчез в спальне и порылся в тумбочке в поисках телефона Стива. Вернувшись в гостиную, он уже слушал гудки, в ожидании, когда она поднимет трубку. С того раза он, пожалуй, уже никогда не сможет забыть насколько неловко себя ощущал, словно сейчас помня жесткие слова Марии: _«Я понимаю, что то, чем занимается Джейн и ее команда, может показаться пустой тратой времени для тебя, но это серьезная наука. Она преподает криптозоологию в десятках различных университетах, и только лишь потому, что ты лично не замечал вокруг ничего странного и таинственного, не значит, что все это чушь и такого не может быть на самом деле»._

— Алло? — Баки сразу же узнал ее голос. Он казался, вроде бы, и приветливым, и в то же время совершенно определенно намекал, что: _«пожалуйста, говори быстрее и не трать попусту мое время, иначе тебе не поздоровится»._

— Мария?

— Да?

— Это Баки. Баки Барнс, мы помогали вам с Джейн и ФитцСиммонс с вашей охотой на криптид? Искали кричащий ямс? Там же ты познакомилась со Стивом? Мы еще тогда проверили, что Стив действительно нарушает парочку законов физики своим существованием?

— Я помню вас. Что-то случилось?

— Почему что-то должно случиться?

— Потому, что: во-первых, мне звонишь ты, во-вторых, звонишь ты с телефона Стива, и в-третьих, что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не стал бы тратить столько времени на долгие объяснения, пытаясь напомнить мне, кто вы, ребята, и тем более… на обстоятельства нашей встречи.

Баки тяжело выдохнул, признаваясь:

— Кое-что случилось.

— И тебе нужна моя помощь.

— Не совсем.

Последовала короткая пауза на линии.

— Может, ты уже просто расскажешь, что происходит?

— Что, если я заметил кое у кого на тачке парковочный пропуск университета Миннесота с кампусом в Дулуте. И знаю их номерной знак… И ты что-то говорила о том, что Джейн припадает в различных университетах?

В этот раз между ними установилась продолжительная пауза, которую Мария все же прервала:

— Мне кажется, или ты просишь о том, о чем я думаю?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Стив. Он… исчез.

— Не по своей воле, я полагаю.

— Нет.

— И ты не можешь обратиться в полицию?

— Нет. Так ты поможешь?

— Возможно. Джейн, и правда, там преподает, не в этом кампусе, но имеет доступ к кое-каким данным. Вот только это противоречит правилам, а Джейн просит людей нарушить правила только при действительно веских основаниях.

У Баки внутри будто что-то оборвалось. Джейн — криптозоолог, которая не верит в существование оборотней, а открытие, что она все это время ошибалась, возможно, станет чрезвычайно веским основанием.

— Ты пытаешься узнать, не стану ли я возражать, если ты расскажешь ей, что Стив — оборотень? — Сэм и Клинт тут же подскочили на ноги, потрясенные его словами, конечно же, все услышав благодаря своему супер слуху, а Наташа каким-то неведомым образом уже возникла рядом с Баки и предупреждающе опустила руку ему на плечо.

— Нет! Баки, конечно же, нет! Вы со Стивом доверили мне свою тайну, как и я, вам — свою. — Наташа мгновенно насторожилась и с любопытством вслушалась в их разговор. Баки поморщился, но, к сожалению, никак не мог отмотать время назад и предупредить, чтобы Мария не произносила этих слов. — Я не могу предать ваше доверие. Сделаю все возможное, но тебе стоит знать, что возможно, у меня ничего не выйдет. — Она резко и тяжело вздохнула. — Жаль, что я слишком далеко и не могу приехать и помочь тебе.

— А где ты сейчас?

— Мы в Тромсё. В Норвегии, — добавила она. — Джейн пригласили поучаствовать на конференции главным докладчиком. «Криптиды в Норвежской мифологии и современных мифах».

— Оу!

— Знаю. — Мария тихонько усмехнулась. — Баки? Пришли мне детали в сообщении, хорошо? И еще кое-что, — сказала она, внезапно показавшись ему задумчивой, — Возможно, есть и другой вариант. Оставь этот вопрос мне. Может, тебе нужна еще какая-то помощь? Я могу сделать парочку звонков.

— Нет, все нормально. У меня уже есть подмога. Спасибо.

— Пока не за что благодарить. Я еще ничего не сделала. — А затем она отключила вызов.

Отложив телефон на стол, Баки мгновенно вытянул перед собой руку, останавливая вот-вот готовые обрушиться на него вопросы:

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте. Это не мой секрет, ни мне его и раскрывать. Но могу успокоить: она — это не какой-то очередной обычный человек, который знает об оборотнях.

Сэм с Клинтом оба перевели взгляд на Наташу, которая слегка склонила голову в бок, продолжая стоять рядом, — оборотни чувствовали, когда им лгут, а Баки не лгал, — а затем кивнула, сказав:

— Отправь ей все, что нам известно, и пакуй все, что понадобится. Мы едем в Дулут. Не важно, удастся ли ей провернуть все или нет, это место — наша следующая точка для продолжения поисков.

_________________________________________________________

Уже мчавшись по трассе в сторону Дулута, в этот раз ребята устроились в машине с комфортом: Сэм и Клинт растянулись на заднем, более просторном сидении, Наташа — за рулем, а Баки сидел рядом с ружьем в руках.

Эта машина принадлежала Дум Думу. Пикап Баки же остался дома, непригодный для долгих поездок, тем более с тремя оборотнями в кабине. Заранее все продумав, Баки попросил у Дум Дума об одолжении, и они обменялись машинами. Тот не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, просто ловко кинул Баки ключи и попросил быть осторожным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава выйдет в конце следующей недели, возможно позднее.


End file.
